Without You
by DataAndrd
Summary: At the final concert of her career as Hannah Montana, Miley dedicates a special song to the one who has always been there for her... Liley Oneshot


**A/N: Just a quick little oneshot I couldn't get out of my head :) The song, in case you don't recognize it, is "Wind Beneath My Wings" by Bette Midler (from the movie "Beaches"). Somehow, it just sounded really appropriate for Miley to sing to Lilly... at least to me :) Anyway, hope you all like it. I'll have the next chapter of "Two Hearts" up soon, I promise!**

**HANNAH MONTANA**

"**WITHOUT YOU"**

Miley Stewart stood on the stage at Madison Square Garden in New York City, the sounds of her final performance as Hannah Montana still echoing in her ears, along with the near-deafening shouts and applause of the audience. Her heart was still beating rapidly, and she had to fight to take a full breath, but the joyous smile she always wore never left her face. Finally, after pausing to take a small drink of water, she picked up the microphone one last time.

"Thank you all so much," she managed through the waves of adrenaline and emotion. "You don't know how much it means to me to still have all your love and support after all these years." The crowd roared its support again, and Miley's smile grew wider.

"_We love you, Hannah!_" a voice called out.

"I love you all too," Miley replied, tears beginning to sting her eyes. "It's because of you guys that I've been able to stand up here and live my dreams, and I'll never forget that." She paused again, sneaking a quick glance at the curtains behind her that hid the backstage area. Her best friend Lilly Truscott, dressed as Lola Luftnagle, stood in the shadows nearby, smiling. She blushed slightly at Miley's attention and gave a little wave.

"There's someone else I need to thank too," Miley continued, turning back to the crowd. "She's been by my side through good times and bad, and I honestly can't imagine what my life would be like without her. I'd like to have her out here on the stage with me, so I can thank her properly for everything she's done for me… Lola, honey, would you please come out here?" It took a bit of convincing, but finally a shy and nervous Lilly walked slowly out onto the stage to stand beside Miley, her eyes asking an unspoken question.

"I know, you're probably wonderin' what I'm about to do," Miley said with a smile, her Tennessee accent growing stronger as her heart swelled. "Don't worry, I promise not to embarrass you _too_ much." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. She took Lilly's hand in her own then and faced the audience once again.

"Y'see, there's something about Lola ya'll don't know… she's more than just the best friend I could ever ask for. We've been kinda hidin' it for awhile, but now that we're standin' here together at the end of this long road, I want everyone to know the truth." Smiling, she held up hers and Lilly's joined hands, allowing the overhead lights to shine on a pair of glittering diamond wedding rings.

"Like I said, Lola's much more than just my best friend… for the last seven years, I've been lucky enough to call her my wife." The crowd was eerily silent, but Miley continued on, blinking back tears.

"She's shown me what love is all about, and made me happier than I ever thought I could be." Lilly mouthed the words 'I love you', and Miley smiled happily.

"She's also been the greatest mother anyone could ever want for their children… and I'm beyond proud for our daughter to call her mom." The audience seemed to gasp, but those gasps soon turned to adoration as a pixie-ish blonde haired little girl crept out onto the stage, a familiar looking teddy bear clutched tightly in her arms.

"How'd you get out here, boo?" Lilly called out to her, automatically dropping to one knee. The little girl broke into a wide smile the moment she saw her mother and rushed over to her.

"Gam'pa helped me," she said simply as she climbed into Lilly's arms. Lilly and Miley shared a quick, amused look.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lilly quipped. Then she scooped up her little girl and began tickling her ribs and kissing her neck, making her daughter shriek with laughter.

"Everyone, this is our little girl, Susan," Miley said softly, her heart swelling with happiness as she watched Lilly hold the giggling angel tightly in her arms and whisper in her ear. Finally, Miley knelt carefully beside her wife and daughter and gently wrapped her arms around them.

"This is my family, and my world," she said, beaming with pride.

"Are you trying to make me cry in front of all your fans?" Lilly asked teasingly. Everyone in the audience laughed, and Miley knew at last that her fans were accepting her and her family.

"Lola, I want to dedicate the last song of my career to you… to show you how much you've meant to me all these years. I couldn't have done it without you. I love you, sweetheart." With that, Miley sat down beside Lilly and little Susan and took her wife's hand gently in her own. Then, clearing her throat, she held up her microphone and began to sing, all the while staring lovingly into Lilly's eyes…

--

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You always walked a step behind_

_--_

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strain_

_A beautiful face without a name, for so long_

_A beautiful face to hide the pain_

_--_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_And everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

_--_

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know I know the truth_

_Of course I know it_

_I would be nothing without you_

--

Silent tears trickled down Lilly's cheeks as 'Hannah' continued to sing, and she gently squeezed the hand her wife continued to hold

"Mommy sings boo-i-ful!" little Susan whispered (or what passed for a whisper, coming from a four year old). Lilly smiled through her tears and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Yes she does, baby girl," she said lovingly. "She really does."

--

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

_--_

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be_

_Oh and I, I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

'_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

--

At some point, Miley's heartfelt display of love and devotion to the wife and family who meant everything to her began to touch her fans as well, and one by one they began to softly sing along with her, all their voices echoing together…

--

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_You, you, you _

_You are the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly away_

_You let me fly so high_

_Oh you, you, you _

_The wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, you, you, you_

_The wind beneath my wings_

_--_

_Fly, fly, fly high against the sky_

_So high I almost touch the sky_

_--_

_Thank you, thank you_

_Thank God for you_

_The wind beneath my wings…_

--

By the time Miley finished the song, Lilly's face was soaked with tears. She was certain she had ruined hers – or rather Lola's – makeup, and probably looked terrible, but at that moment she could have cared less.

"Lola, you really are my hero… and I love you with all my heart," Miley said softly. The moment she lowered her microphone, Lilly leaned forward and kissed her warmly, whispering her love for her wife over and over again. Miley held her close, being careful not to disturb either of their wigs. Finally, when she felt she could speak again, she raised the microphone to her lips for the last time.

"To everyone out there, you've been the best fans anyone could ever ask for. I love you, and I'll miss you. Good night, New York… and good bye." The three Montanas carefully stood up and walked back towards the long red curtains. Hannah paused to wave goodbye to her fans one last time and disappeared backstage, the final concert of her long and extraordinary career over at last.

"I am _so_ gonna get you for doing that to me," Lilly said playfully, wagging a finger at her wife. "It's not nice to make your wife cry in front of thousands of people!" She reached up to wipe away her tears.

"I just wanted everyone to know how much I love you," Miley replied, gently brushing away her wife's tears. "Besides… you've never looked more beautiful, Lils."

"Yeah, you're boo-i-ful, momma!" little Susan chimed in. Lilly and Miley smiled and laughed.

"So are you, angel," Lilly said warmly, hugging her daughter tightly. She looked over at Miley and winked. "Just like your mommy." Miley grinned.

"Back atcha, babe," she whispered.

"How are you feeling, bud?" Robbie Ray Stewart asked, walking up behind them. The years had added long streaks of gray to his hair, but his smile and his manner were as warm and friendly as ever.

"I'm all right, daddy," Miley replied. "I know I'm gonna miss Hannah… and all this… but as long as I've got my family, I'll be fine. They're all I really need." Robbie Ray smiled.

"Words to the wise, darlin'," he said warmly. "Now I think it's way past little miss' bedtime here, so we should probably be gettin' home soon."

"Sounds good to me, Mr. S," Lilly replied. "I'm looking forward to a nice long, quiet life with my wife and our little girl."

"Not _too_ quiet," Miley added with a wink.

"Well, we wouldn't want to get bored," Lilly agreed with a grin. "Come on, Miles… let's go home."


End file.
